


P.I.P.P.I.N.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [26]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, Pippin - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name rhyme for Master Took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.I.P.P.I.N.

P is for Playful,  
Not serious you.  
I is for Ignorance,  
Of danger you do.  
P is for Pain,  
At the risk of life.  
P is for Plan,  
To get you through strife.  
I is for Incurable,  
Curiosity knows no bounds.  
N is for Nincompoop,  
Your foolishness resounds.

Pippin, a twit of yourself,  
You often make.  
But your friends,  
You will not forsake.

Your heart in the right place,  
If not your head.  
Go and get drunk,  
And then go to bed.


End file.
